Give me love
by Actres4evr
Summary: Doug has come back to Hollyosk. With his Cousin Bri. Emotionally and physiclly scared They try to find there place in hollyoaks. Bizarre love triangles, new love, and pain. Involving Brendan Ste John paul and brendans kids? What? this doesnt follow storyline kinda made up a little. Please read you wont be dissapointed. Btw i own nothing except my character
1. Chapter 1

** Hey people please tell me what you think enjoy******************************************

"I'm not so sure about this!" I looked over at my cousin Doug. We were sitting in a cab driving through streets of Chester.

"Come on Bri I really don't think you can change your mind now. I mean we are in a different country besides I have custody over you, I wouldn't let you ditch me even if you wanted to." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. He really didn't need to do that. I know what he did for me, all he gave up. I looked at his face he had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in months which in all actuality he probably hadn't. A pang of guilt rushed through my chest. It was half my fault that he was sleep deprived dealing with my court hearing. He hadn't even had the time to recover from getting his heart smashed by that stupid Steven guy. It made me sick to my stomach thinking of my favorite cousin in pain. I smiled over at him.

"Wow, Oh great one your 22 years of age have made you strong in telling your 17 year old cousin what to do."

He looked over at me and I stuck my tongue at him for the second time that taxi ride. He pushed my arm playfully. I pulled him into a hug. "I love you. Thank you so much." Looking over at him I knew I didn't have to say anything else he understood me well enough.

"I love you to Cuz, till death do us part." I laughed at the child hood reference. I thought back to my 5 year old self it was the day before Doug's 10th birthday party. I was scared he was going to get too old to hang out with his little cousin. Being five I had no clue cousins couldn't marry we had a little marriage ceremony. I rand in the house telling my mom and dad that Dougie and I had gotten married. They laughed and explained why cousins couldn't get married it hadn't mattered to Dougie and I. That was a happy time. My mother died 3 years later and from then on it all went to hell. Hell for me anyways. My dad seemed to have enjoyed it enough. I could feel the emotions in me start to rise almost bringing tears to my eyes. I hadn't cried since I was 11 and was not going to start now.

"Hey." Doug said pulling me out of my reverie. "We are here." I looked out my window. I saw what looked like a huge building with the name Chez Chez whatever the heck that meant. To my right was a gym and on the outside there was 3 guys standing around. Next to the gym was a building that said Carter and Hay Deli…..Wait Carter?

"Is that it?" The deli he co-owned with Ste. He glanced at me and sighed. "yeah that's it…." His voice trailed off.

"Are you ready?" not sure if I was asking myself or him. He just nodded his head. I opened my door and stepped into Hollyoaks for the first time. Doug and I rounded the back of the car. The driver opened the trunk for us. I grabbed my suitcase and backpack out of the trunk. I threw my bag over my shoulder and set my purse on top of my suitcase and pulled the handle out to roll it across the ground in the street. I looked over at my cousin's deli and then at the 3 guys standing out front in-between the deli and gym. One of them had reddish brown hair and was telling a joke to a blond whom I'm guessing is his brother with a little resemblance but a little older. Than the other one had dark blonde hair and was taller than the others and looked to be the oldest he was staring at his cellphone in his hand and looking bored with the other two. I was still staring when the red head looked over at me and winked. Weird I looked away quickly. Doug came over and told me he had to stop into the deli really quickly and to wait out here. I said ok hesitantly and felt stupid standing in the street I had decided to go sit on the bench in front of the Deli but on my way my stupid suitcase went over a bump and my purse fell on the ground spreading the contents everywhere. I bent down and hurriedly went to grab everything my klutzy self had just dropped everywhere. Before I could grab everything a hand reached out and grabbed a few things. I looked up to see the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life. I stuffed everything I had picked up back into my purse. He handed me my stuff I looked down and saw it was my lip-gloss and a picture of my mother and I.

"Ey, these yours?" He said in what I was assuming an Irish accent. I had watched enough UK TV to know my accents. At least I think I have. I looked back up at him. His hair was a lot blonder than first thought and it was kind of styled in a quiff.

"Yeah," When in reality I wanted to say nope I stole them but that probably would be a bad first impression. I glanced at his friends who had now joined him. "They are mine. Thanks." The other talk dark haired blond eyed me weirdly.

"Are you a friend of Doug's?" It took me a second to even comprehend a word he was saying. His accent wasn't definitely not British, Irish or Australian for that matter. I stared at him a second. Then realized what he said.

"Oh, um yeah I am his cousin actually." They all looked at me weirdly. I have been getting too many of those looks lately. I realized why I received those looks. Doug and I hadn't really had a family resemblance seeing as I'm half black. People used to think we were dating which is gross. "My mom was black." They all stopped looking at me that way. Good.

"Oh I see." The tall one with the unrecognizable accent said.

"Yeah because from what I heard he is gayer than a unicorn riding a rainbow." This came from the boy with reddish brown hair. He had an Irish accent also. I looked at him astonished. The two other guys glared at him. The blond blue eyed one elbowed him in his side.

"Paddy." I'm assuming that's his name. "Shut up. Our dad's gay also you idiot." The blond said. I looked at the deli and saw Doug talking to two guys. They all didn't look too happy. I was fixing to walk away without saying anything to paddy for being a jerk. But no not here I will speak what is on my mind. A new Gabriella. I looked at Paddy.

"Paddy was it?" he nodded his head at me. "Now I know who not to go around in Hollyoaks." I smiled my biggest smile. "It was nice to meet you." I walked off and I could hear the other two laughing behind me. I heard a shut up and a smack then someone said ouch. I looked back at them they were all staring at me walk away. Idiots. I got to Doug.

"Doug, Hey." He looked over at me. His face was torture. I looked over at the guys he was talking to. One of them was gorgeous and had blue eyes and blond hair. That must be Steven. I looked at the other his mustache glared at me, and that must be Brendan. Jerk.

"Who is this Douglas? Have you gone straight after getting rejected?" Brendan said I really wanted to punch him in his face. Ste placed a hand on Brendan's chest and gave him a look.

"Actually I'm his Cousin jerk. " I said before I could stop myself. He gave me a look that sent chills down my spine. I went from mad to scared in seconds. I took an involuntary step back. Ste said something to Brendan and he glared at us then walked inside. Ste eyed me.

"Your Doug's cousin. The one he married when he was 9?" I wanted to tell him where he could stick his knowledge. I looked at him for a second.

"Yeah I am Gabriella but just call me Bri." He looked at me and smiled. I glared at him.

"Well, Doug I'll see you tomorrow. At work." Doug just nodded his head. Ste just looked awkwardly at Doug and went inside. I looked over at Doug and then at the deli and finally at the three boys whom were standing on the balcony of Chez Chez.

"Ready?" Doug asked shakily. As I'll ever be I said silently. He grabbed his bags and headed up the huge stone stairs. I followed him. I didn't want to be here. I wasn't happy about the people I had met or the weather or the smell or the country. I just wasn't happy. If all the people are like the ones I met today then I just want to go home. Ha-ha I laughed at myself what home Bri? This is your home from now on. I had to go to whatever the heck 6th form was tomorrow. I have no clue who anyone is. I just really hope I won't find drama in Hollyoaks. I sighed and walked into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**So from what I got I should continue the story. I am going to. I am glad you guys have liked it. I wasn't so sure about Bri first and how you would respond. Btw im American so I might not get all the sayings and accent quirks you guys have forgive me. Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gabriella. If I did John Paul and Ste and all the cute boys would be the only ones in the show…oops **

We reached the top of the stairs and walked until we came to a huge apartment building. We entered and took an elevator to the third floor. There were five doors on the floor. Doug walked over to the third door and knocked. The door opened and from it I heard the loudest shriek ever. I looked at the person who made the noise she was shirt, blond and looked as if she just drank eight coffee's extra sugar.

"Doug?! Doug, Doug, Doug! Your back! I mean I knew you were coming but you're here for real this time." She turned her attention to me. "You must be Gabriella. Its so good to finally meet you. I have heard a bunch about you. I am Leanne by the way. You probably have heard of me. Seeing as im Doug's best friend." I just looked at Leanne astonished. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah um I've heard of you." I smiled slightly. I should have known this was Leanne Doug had told me that she had a personality for two. Even though her excitement was over the top I could see us being friends. She just kept rambling off to Doug as we walked inside the apartment. It was a lot bigger than I expected even had an upstairs. Awesome. It was very modern and you could tell a bunch of college aged kids lived there. Doug and Leanne were just still talking and talking. I decided to look around at the place I would call home I guess. I set my bags by the couch and walked up the stairs quietly looking back at Doug and Leanne. They didn't look up from their conversation. I got to the top of the stairs there was 5 bedrooms up here and 2 bathrooms. This place is huge I thought to myself. I walked down the hall and was looking at pictures on the walls of Leanne and a brunette assuming that was Texas the other friend of Doug's. Then another pic of Texas, Leanne, Doug, Ste and a really cute brunette guy. Then last on the wall was a pic of some blond guy holding a baby. He was cute also. God is there anyone in this Country not cute except that creepy Brendan. Thinking about him sent chills down my spine. Brendan reminded me of my father. This was not a good thing. All of a sudden I heard a noise and the door right next to me at the end of the hall opened. I jumped back a little. Out came a blond guy holding a baby. He looked shocked to see me standing in the hallway in front of his door. I probably looked like a creeper. We just stared a few seconds I looked over at the pic on the wall about to explain when I realized that was the same guy in the pic. He looked as if he was about to speak I beat him to the rush.

"Sorry im Doug's cousin. I must look super creepy standing in front of your door. I was um-just-uh-looking at your pictures well not all of them are you obviously and I wasn't just staring at yours at everyone's also. See this is my cousin Doug." I pointed at the picture of Doug. I realized I was talking too much and looked down at my shoes. I heard him chuckle.

"It's ok. Calm down im not holding a gun to your head now am I? I was just about to come down and introduce myself to you guys. I am John Paul and this little one is Matthew." He smiled. I decided I'd like him immediately. I looked down at the baby. He looked to be about two or three months old. He was adorable. John Paul looked to be about 24 or 25. Too old for me but he was cute. I realized I hadn't told him my name.

"Oh, I am Gabriella Carter. You can call me Bri or Gabi or Brielle actually don't call me Brielle." I smirked. He laughed at my embarrassment.

"You're funny Bri. I think you'll be a great housemate. We could be friends. If you can speak in more than two sentences." Was he playing? I looked at him he had a huge smile on his face. I laughed. Yeah we will get a long great. "You're from America? That's pretty cool. Never been but I think it would be amazing if I could."

"Eh, It is alright I guess." I said. I realized that we were just standing at the end of the hall. "You should probably meet Doug also." He nodded his head and followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen. Doug looked over at me.

"Hey Bri I was just about to-"he stopped mid-sentence looking behind my shoulder. I looked at John Paul he was staring at Doug. I then looked at Leanne she had a smirk on her face. Am I missing something? John Paul couldn't be gay he had a baby and Doug was still in love with Ste. I had no clue what the heck these people's problems were.

"Im Doug." They had there weird interaction. All of a sudden I had a headache I went and sat on the couch. A few minutes later Texas came in hugging Doug introducing herself to me. She seemed nice also. She was accompanied by the cute brunette in the picture. His name was Dodger as it turns out. Who chooses the names over here I thought to myself. I heard my name. I looked up to see John Paul, Doug and everyone else looking at me.

"I am sorry, What?" Doug looked at me weird.

"Do you want to go have dinner out with us tonight? We are going to the SU bar." The question comes from John Paul. I looked over at him.

"Sure I just have a headache. All the traveling." It was a lie. I'd been knocked in the head a few to many times I get headaches as a recurring thing in my life. Leanne got me some pain medicine and everyone got coats and we headed back out into Hollyoaks.

The SU bar was quite busy. We finally found a place to sit well more like a couch to sit. At first I was nervous and just sat there quietly until John Paul brought me into a discussion about the differences in countries. I realized my headache had gone away without me having to sleep for eight hours. I smiled to myself even if my morning hadn't started out to great I was beginning to like it here. I had to get up and use the restroom. I looked at my face in the mirror I looked tired and warn out. The scar on my cheek showed bright. I winced at the thought of how I received that scar. I splashed water on my face and took a deep breath. The second I excited the bathroom I wanted to run back in. Standing outside the bathroom was Paddy and his brother whose name I had no clue of. The blond saw me first than Paddy looked over. I was not in the mood for these two. I wondered where the third musketeer was.

"Are you guys following me around or do you normally go to the restroom in packs? That is kind of weird don't you think?" I said not wanting to put up with these two. I looked over at the blonde who was staring intently at my face. Paddy smirked at me. His smirk was weirdly familiar I shook the thought out of my head.

"No, we are waiting for Joel and my Da so we can go home." Paddy responded.

"Aw, I never thought of you as the type to need your daddy to walk you home." Just then the other guy from earlier came out of the restroom. That must be Joel. Joel looked over at me and then at paddy and rolled his eyes. He glanced at the blonde who kept glancing at me and smirked. What is with these people and their smirks? I was about sick of it.

"It has been fun boys but I have friends waiting for me." I smiled another fake sweet smile. My smile went away when I heard a voice behind me that sent chills down my spine. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Ey, no need to leave on my account Darlin'. It's seems you and the Fellas here were having a good ol chat." I turned and looked at the mustache from hell.

"Um- hi Brendan." I looked at the other boys Joel was glaring at Brendan. The blond looking at his shoes. Paddy was smirking at me. That smirk, the same smirk Brendan gave Doug earlier. It dawned on me Brendan was the Blonde's and Paddy's Dad. I was definitely going to stay away from them now.

"Now Paddy, Declan I hope you're treating this little lady correctly." He sneered

"Of course da." This little comment came from Paddy. Brendan glared at his other son.

"I couldn't really hear you what did you say Declan?" Declan looked at his dad than at me than at Paddy.

"Yeah" he said barely above a whisper. Brendan patted him on his head like a dog and said good boy. What a creep. Brendan turned around and looked at me and got super into my space way to uncomfortable to move I just stood there. He just stared down at me.

"Come on Brendan is that really necessary. She's a girl leave her alone." That came from Joel. I glanced at him he looked at me with a look on his face I couldn't quite comprehend. I was happy at least one of them had decency. Brendan glared at Joel then slowly stepped away from me.

"It was nice seeing you. Bri was it?" Brendan then turned around and walked away waving his band of misfits along with him. Paddy smirked again at me and gave me a wink. Declan just looked at me sadly and walked off and Joel glanced at me and in a whisper said "Sorry". I mouthed thank you at him. He just nodded in return. I took a much needed breathe. I felt like I had just faced the devil. I slowly walked back to the couch where I had been sitting before and just sat there silent listening. I was still creeped out by Brendan and I was tired and my headache had come back. I glazed over and felt myself disconnect. How is it possible to make enemies in one day? Paddy and Brendan were total jerks. Joel was the decent one he helped me out a little. That left Declan. There was just something about Declan I didn't know what but I would've liked to just talk to him. I couldn't do that not with him being a Brady. I was in the town a day and already I had felt my life on line and made enemies. Not to mention some friends. My thoughts wandered on my way back home. Being shown my room putting my clothes on. I lay on my bed my mind wouldn't shut up. If this was just one day I was not looking forward to what tomorrow had to bring. Feeling Tired and jet lag and emotionally drained. I drifted off into an uneasy sleep thinking of tomorrow and trying not to be afraid of my future.


	3. Chapter 3

** Ok I know I'm a terrible person. I haven't**  
**updated in like 2 months. I have been busy with work and school and such. Now**  
**here it is the third chapter. Btw like I said I'm not from the UK so my sayings**  
**for them are terrible. I know Brendan has changed but I like evil drug dealing**  
**Brendan for this story so sorry. I own nothing except Bri and my imagination.**  
**Love ya. Btw I love Ste he is my favorite besides jp. But obviously Bri doesn't**  
**yet that is sorry L**  
**For those of you who asked for more Ste and Doug. I really like JP and Doug**  
**atm. Even if no one can replace Craig. They deserve one another. I will have Ste**  
**and Doug later I did love them together when they were together **

I woke up to the sound of an alarm ringing in my ears and banging on the door.

"Bri, your alarm has been going off for ten minutes now." I looked at the door where John Paul was now talking through. Something about the importance of being ready and awake. I was too tired to listen. I decided to put him out of his misery. I stood up and shut off my alarm clock and walked to the door opening it and finding John Paul with Matthew in his arms and goofy grin on his face. I was beginning to regret walking down the hall yesterday. I looked at them and couldn't help but smile at how cute they were both in Pajamas. If only he wasn't gay because if he wasn't…..

"First day of college. Aren't you excited?" He asked. I gave him an annoyed look and went and sat on my bed.

"Actually I'm thinking about crawling into a hole and never coming out."

"Hey you'll be alright mate. I will be there. Everyone will think you are the nuts." I looked at him weird.

"That must mean something absolutely different here because that wouldn't be good in America….What does that mean exactly?" he looked at me for a second

"Like your cool."

"so you couldn't just say that?"

"Well, I mean It is how we speak so…"he looked at me sadly.

"UGH! I won't be able to understand…." I sighed. "I am in someone else's country so its ok ill figure it out. Take some English classes." I smiled. I stood up and grabbed my clothes from my suitcase which wasn't unpacked. "where is Doug?"

"Um He went to the deli to work." John Paul said.

"Ugh that dumb Ste. Breaking his heart then expecting to work right next to him."

"Doug's gay?" he looked surprised

"Um yeah he is gay." He just smirked someone was crushing on my cousin. I went to pull shirt off to change out of my pajamas.

"Hey, hey, what do you think you're doing?" I looked at him he looked at me with a huge grin.

"You're gay."

"Doesn't mean Matthew here is. He is too young to be looking at your lady parts." I put my hand on my hip and looked at him. He stood up to walk out of the room when he got to the door he took Matthews hand and put it over his eyes. I laughed. He went around the corner. I yelled after him.

"Since you are my teacher does this count as sexual harassment? I better pass in that class!" I heard him laugh and say whatever. I went over and got dressed in my cheetah print skinny jeans and green tank and leather jacket and slipped on my boots. I fixed my hair and grabbed my bag then headed down stairs. John Paul, Dodger and Texas were in the kitchen. The guys looked up at me.

"Ya know. If I wasn't gay…." John Paul said and put his arm around me. I laughed and pushed his arm off my shoulder.

"Whatever you're just saying that."

"Nah I really don't think he is." Dodger piped up. Texas elbowed him and smiled. "but of course I have a girlfriend." He gave her a kiss.

"Are you ready for school?" John Paul asked me.

"As I will ever be." I said bye to Dodger and Texas that now were making out in the kitchen. John Paul and I walked in a comfortable silence. We walked down the stairs and I stopped in to the Deli to grab some food and say bye to Doug. When I opened the door inside was Declan with Joel and some blond girl hanging onto Joel's arm. They were sitting on the bench. Declan sat up quickly when he saw me. At least Paddy wasn't there. He was annoying. I looked over at Joel and realized I hadn't thanked him for yesterday.

"Thanks for yesterday Joel. I appreciate it." He smiled up at me.

"Of course, Bren can be a real jerk." I looked over at Declan to see if he was offended. He was nodding his head and looking at me like he wanted to say something.

"Declan, your food is ready." I heard Doug say. Declan stood up and step around me his arm swiped against mine I looked over at him and he looked down at me. Our eyes locked for a second.

"Declan your food!" Doug said with a weird sound in his voice. I looked at my cousin who was glaring at Declan. What is his problem? I walked over to JP who happened to be having a conversation with Doug before he yelled at Declan. Declan got his food and paid and glanced at me and walked off with Joel and the blonde. Doug looked at me and glared.

"Don't get involved with anyone associated with the Brady's" I glared at him I was sick and tired of being told what to do all the time.

"If I want to do it I will. Don't act like my parent Doug and tell me what to do."

"I am the only family you have at the moment who cares. You should listen to me." His words stung a little. "Gabi….I didn't…"

"Don't Doug you meant what you said. You might be all I have but I have survived on my own when you were overseas finding yourself. So just calm yourself and leave me alone. I am sick of it Doug." He reached for my arm but I backed up and left to walk myself to school. Feeling lonelier than I had in a while.

"Hey wait up." I turned around to find Ste. Could this day get any worse and I haven't even been at school yet.

"What is it Ste?"

"I know it's none of my business and you have every single reason to hate me but Doug is just a caring guy ." I swung around and glared at him.

"You are right. It's none of your business Steven. Ugh…." I sighed might as well there is no one else. "I am sorry Ste I don't really know you except the whole breaking my brother like cousins heart but other than that you seem nice. Except your taste in men. I just don't really want to talk to you about Doug seeing as you only knew him for what? A year or two? I have known him since I was born so I don't need your advice so thank you but no thanks." I turned and walked towards the school. I just kept walking asking some random shaved head kid where my first class is. When I got there I sat down as far away from the teacher as possible hoping to become invisible maybe. Well you would think that He would just ignore me way back here. Of course not. In every class the teachers made me stand up introduce myself and tell them where I'm from because they obviously couldn't tell with my accent. Everyone but John Paul whom happened to be my last class but I also had that class with Freaking Paddy. He also sat behind me and kept poking me or bugging me that kid was driving me freaking crazy. The second the bell rang I was out of there or so I thought. I ran straight into the shaved head kid from earlier Declan and this Girl with short brown hair holding Declan's hand. I felt myself sadden a bit. Declan smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Bart." The other guy said. He was pretty cute.

"Hi Bri." I smiled back. Declan gave him a weird look. Oh well I thought to myself you can't win them all. I tried to tell myself it was ok that Declan had a girlfriend and that Bart was adorable. Which about half of it was true. Then Paddy came out of the class room and put his arm around me. I was getting sick of him.

"So I see you have met my new girlfriend." He was telling them. I have never wanted to punch someone so much. I pushed his arm off me.

"Really? That must have happened after I told you to leave me alone at least 20 times today in class." Bart and Declan both busted up laughing.

"So Bri do you want to go get something to eat like…with all of us not just me unless you want to I mean I wouldn't mind it." I smiled and Declan looked at Him with a smirk.

" I would love to go eat with you Bart. Oh and the rest of you too." Bart was cute and his adorableness made me like him more. "Under one condition. This puppy dog on my shoulder doesn't come." I pushed Paddy's hand off of my shoulder again.

"Hey, I can take a hint. I'll go now. I will see you later babe." He blew a kiss at me.

"Don't count on it Handsome." Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought just super annoying. I went to my locker and grabbed my jacket. I followed the boys to the dot **(I have no clue if still there but for this story it is.). **We found a table and I sat next to Bart while Sarah-Whom I figured out her name-sat next to Declan. It was fun. Bart put his arm on the back of my chair quietly. I grinned to myself. Declan kept giving Bart and I weird looks as we flirted. I wonder what that's about I thought to myself. I had to get up and used the restroom and when I came out another Brady was waiting for me.

"Is this like a thing for you guys Declan? It gets a little stalkerish." I smiled up at him.

"Ha-ha. Nah I just was using the restroom and decided to wait for you. That does sound a bit creepy doesn't it?" He smiled. God what and amazing smile. Someone came behind and pushed past him and he fell right into me. He caught himself with his hands on the wall by my head. We stayed like that just watching one another. I could feel his breath on my cheek. He looked at my lips for a sec and leaned down an inch. I waited for him to finish leaning. He shook his head and backed up. I stared at him.

"They probably waiting for us. My girlfriend, your Bart?"

"Uh yeah my Bart." I felt a little dizzy. Declan just turned around and walked off. I thought to myself. What the Hell was that?


End file.
